


When Tomorrow Comes

by BizzaBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Autism, Bullying, Child Neglect, Firefighter Derek, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Derek, Scott is a Good Friend, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzaBoo/pseuds/BizzaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was so far gone on this boy and he wasn’t even the slightest ashamed to show it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Originally posted 26 aug 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Tomorrow Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! 
> 
> As the summary tells I posted this story in august last year, but I where not happy about how it turned out. Like it was unfinished.  
> So I took it away earlier this summer so that I could work some things over (ALOT of things) and here it is! 
> 
> It feels so much better with this version, its still the same but I've added som things and erased some things etc etc... 
> 
> Like always, any errors are at my fault and I do not appreciate hate of any kind. 
> 
> Also have in mind that I've used all my "information" about autism from personal experience, books and movies. So sorry if I'm stepping on someones toes, also not sorry because this is how I've been "introduced" to it or how you say.
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> xxx

Derek loved simple days like these. 

Days where all he did was lazing around watching a movie at home, maybe pick up misplaced stuff around the apartment or spending some time with his family or friends (that wasn't a part of the crew on the fire station.)  
But best of all, it was days like these that he got to be with his boy, as he was right now.

They where lying on the couch, the tv was off but the room was filled with Stiles random words and sounds. Dereks just held him, stared at the boy with fondness in his eyes and hummed when time was right.

He loved hearing Stiles talk about his day, every experience as exciting as the last and every detail important. Loved how something so small became so big in his world. How dull Dereks workdays as a firefighter sounded compared to when Stiles talked about his, about how he had gotten to come with his dad to the station, about that he got to pet a dog when he had been out in the park with Scott or about how good the cookies he and Allison had baked that day tasted. He could sit trough a whole day just hearing Stiles talk about all of it.

He also loved how obsessed Stiles was with Star Wars and The Avengers, couldn't help to let a small chuckle escape past his lips every time Stiles would squeal with glee as one of the movies would appear somewhere. 

Simple to say, Derek was so far gone on this boy and he wasn’t even the slightest ashamed to show it

—

Stiles hadn't had the greatest of times growing up.  
Aside from his condition, his mother had passed away quite early in his life.  
Right in the middle of processing that their son would never have the same chances in life as the others at his age, Claudia left them. She left a heartbroken John to fend for himself and their newly diagnosed son. 

To keep the pain away, John started drinking. 

It had only started with a small glass of whiskey per day, nothing harmful but enough to make him forget, if just for a moment. It quickly escalated tough and after a month John Stilinski couldn’t even count how many glasses of whiskey he had. Couldn't count how many bottles he finished all by himself each week, but John didn't care because in this drunken world he didn't have to think, didn't have to do and most impartially he didn't have to feel.

The wake up call would come roughly tree months after Claudias last breath. 

John had found his son inside the closet under the stairs, sobbing and screaming while clawing at his own face and head, absolutely reeking of his own body fluids and all John could do was to stare in horror. 

To find his five year old boy in that state did something to the man. It made him feel like he had failed and that this was not how it was suppose to be. Stiles was the last thing he had that reminded him of Claudia, the last thing he had of a family and here he was, at the peak of letting it waste away. 

So he changed. Gave his son all of his free time and did everything in his power to make the remaining of his childhood the best it could be. And it turned to be really good, until the day Stiles went back to school. 

It hadn't even been two hours after John had walked Stiles to his special treatment classroom when he received a phone call from the headmaster that told him that an incident had happened.  
When John had entered the headmasters office he got to know how cruel kids could really be.  
They had triggered Stiles into a panic attack when they where outside playing, threaten him with hurtful and mean words and bullied him into believing it was his fault his mother had to leave.  
Sheriff or not, all John desired to do at that moment was to go out and twist the necks of those little bastards.

There had been a boy sitting next to Stiles in the headmasters office, a boy that John later on would come to know as Scott and that the boy had been the only one to call for a teacher about what was happening and then afterwards refused to leave Stiles side. That boy would come to be Stiles best and only friend trough the major of his life.

—

The day Derek had walked into their life Stiles had been seventeen.  
Scott had begged the Sheriff for weeks that he was mature enough to take Stiles to the movies alone. Just the two of them.  
Scott had used the ” I have been around long enough to know…” card on the older man and he also told John that even tough Stiles was different, he still was a teenager, which meant that it wasn't always fun to be seen with his dad all the time. 

John had said yes eventually, but with an uneasy feeling inside. But it all disappeared when he saw Stiles happy face when they told him. He had made the right decision, he hoped. 

But John didn't need to have much to worry about because everything had gone great. A big part of why was because the guy who happened to have the seat next to Stiles hadn't been a total jerk.  
He had talked to Stiles with a gentle tone, explaining things when the boy didn't understand and he hadn't freaked out about Stiles inability to understand that yes, personal space did exist. Not once did he look past Stiles at Scott and asked what was ”wrong” with the boy. 

He had treated Stiles as regular person, which sadly didn't happen all too often. 

When the movie ended and people started to get up to leave, Stiles and Scott sat back to wait the crowd out. That also meant that the man sitting next to Stiles had disappeared with that crowd and when Stiles noticed this, he had freaked out.  
It had taken Scott at least fifteen minutes just to get his friend out of the theater and twenty more minutes to get him to the parkin lot where they had parked, where Stiles promptly refused to get into the car.  
People stopped to stare at them whit judgmental eyes and their not so subtle whispers reached Scotts ears and once again he was baffled by how mean people could be. 

He didn’t know how long they stod in the now crowded parking lot with Stiles screaming and crying, at the edge of going into a panic attack. Scott was just about to give up and call the Sheriff when a new voice caught his attention. A man clad in a black leather jacket pushed trough the crowd and Scott recognized him right away as Stiles movie buddy. He had a concern frown on his face and he asked what was wrong once he reached them and at the same time tried to shield Stiles from the nosy crowd.  
Once Stiles heard the voice he stopped sobbing and started to search for its owner. When he saw the leather jacketed man he threw himself over him and refused to let go.  
Scott apologized while he tried to remove his friend from the still complete stranger, but the man merely gave a little smile and said that he could come with them in their car if they wanted and that his friend could follow them in his car to pick him up afterwards.  
Scott had looked at the man with suspicious eyes but after a hesitant nod they got into the car and drove away.  
The Sheriff hadn’t been all too happy when for him a strange man, and older then the two teenage boys, walked into his house with his son clutching his body like a baby koala.  
The man had looked at the Sheriff with bashful eyes and introduced himself as Derek Hale. And well, the rest is history.

—

Derek hadn’t meant to fall for the younger boy, but how could he not.

The day he had sat himself beside Stiles in the theater and he had started talking to Derek, he knew then that he was gone. But at then it had been a kind of brotherly protection, but the feeling grew like a seed and soon he didn't just want to protect the autistic boy, he wanted to give him the world.

On his eighteenth birthday, Stiles had kissed Derek. It had been sloppy and with a little more saliva then Derek would have liked but it had been so perfect because it was so Stiles. He had kissed Derek in the middle of the living room, right in front of the rest of the guests without an ounce of doubt. The room had interrupted into hoots and cat calls and when they parted, John gave Derek a small nod with a secret smile on his face, like he was proud.  
That’s when Derek knew that he had a finger in what just had happened and that he had the Sheriffs approval.

—

Their first time would come to happen a year later.  
Derek hadn’t want to rush into things and to be honest so had he never tough about having a first time with Stiles, he was quite content with just the kissing, but Stiles had had other plans.

He had been asking strange questions for a while before. Intim and a little dirty questions which led Derek to believe that Stiles either watched porn or that Scott shared a lot about his own sex life.

Derek had sat himself down and talked to Stiles about it, about what it would mean and the responsibility they both had to take to make it as comfortable for them both as it should. One thing led to another and on the night before Stiles nineteenth birthday Derek took his virginity when they made love for the first time. 

Stiles inexperience had showed clear and it all had been really messy in different ways, but Derek couldn't name one single time it had felt this good. Couldn't remember a time when he had gotten so hard by just watching his partner squirm on his fingers. Couldn't remember ever losing his breath while sinking into the heat of his partner. It had never felt that good to have sex before, but with Stiles it was magic.  
Sure, like he said, it had been messy and Stiles was clearly inexperience but it had been so good, the best Derek had ever had. But the best of all, it had been theirs.

—

And now Stiles was twenty while Derek was twenty six, the later woking as a firefighter on daytime while Stiles was at home with whomever was ”scheduled” to take care of him that day, not that any of them saw Stiles as a problem, they all loved to spend time with the overly happy boy.

There would be days when Derek question why he did this, why he stayed with the younger man when it was clear that they never could have a normal life.  
There would be bad days where Stiles would press Dereks every single botton without even meaning it, making a tired Derek lose his patience and maybe snap at the younger man and one time he even yelled at him. The look of pure shock and hurt that painted Stiles face at that moment was not something Derek ever wanted to see again. And to know that he was the one who had put it there, not some stranger on the street or one of Stiles old bullies from school, left him with a sour taste in his mouth every time.

Derek had felt so guilty then that he had done everything Stiles had asked for a whole week. Which had led to a whole week of a lot of cookies and sex. Derek had felt chubby and extremely drained by the end of that week.

And then there where days like these, where all Derek had to care and think about was what they would have to eat for lunch.  
Simple days where he would let Stiles watch cartoons while he cleaned the bathroom or did the laundry.  
Days where he could just look at Stiles while he did his homework, a little bit of drool running down his chin because of how concentrated he was and Derek would ask himself how he could have become so fucking lucky.  
Because he was, even if people told him otherwise, told him that he was throwing his own life away just to take care of an infant, told him that he was crazy for loving someone like Stiles. But those people didn't understand. Sure Derek looked after Stiles and took care of him but that wasn't because Stiles couldn't do it himself. Stiles was so incredibly smart, smarter then anyone Derek had ever met, but all people saw when they looked at him was the too loud boy who couldn't concentrate. People didn't understand that Stiles was fully capable of taking care of himself but Derek did it for him because he cared. Because he loved the boy.

And maybe that’s what kept him going.  
Just having the knowledge that when tomorrow comes, Stiles would give it all back to Derek in his own way. He would give it all back to Derek by sharing his stories, telling Derek he was proud of him and by the hugs and the kisses he showered Derek in.

It was all wort it if it meant that he could have Stiles whispering ”I love you”, in his ear for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that!  
> Like I said, this one feels so much better that the one from last year.
> 
> Share some of your thoughts of how you guys feel about it.  
> And to them who has read the other one, did you like this one better or is it just me?! Share with me! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your reading :)


End file.
